Why Enel became, as he is
by Channitut
Summary: Enel was teased as a child, because of the fact, that he had big ears. Here is the story, of why he destructed Bilka.


Why Enel became, as he is

Once upon a time there were a little boy with big ears. He was born on the sky island Bilka. His mother always pulled his ears saying "Your ears are so cute". Therefore the boy's ears got even bigger.

The boy, his name was Enel by the way, didn't thought, this was a problem, until he started in school. This is the story, of what happened at Enel's first day of school.

Enel stood in the school yard. They all look so nice, I don't know, who to play with, he thought.

A girl walked over to Enel. She was in second grade. "Look" she said and pointed at Enel. "This guy has huge ears" All the children looked at Enel. Then they started laughing. They formed a circle around Enel. They laughed and pointed.

"He has so enormous ears" a boy said.

"It's not natural" a girl said.

"Big ears" another girl said.

"Big ears, big ears, big ears" the children yelled.

Enel only covered his ears and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

Poor, poor Enel, everywhere he walked, the children yelled big ears. His classmates refused to work with him. Just when he thought, it couldn't get any worse, it did. The girl, who came up with big ears, now had a new idea. This is, what she came up with.

"Good morning Enel" Billa, she said, she was named after the island.

"Goo-good morning Billa" Enel said. He didn't believe in Billa, the fact that she didn't call him big ears, just meant she had something meaner in mind.

"You really have long ears" Billa said, then she pulled Enel's left ear, not playful as Enel's mother might do, but hard as if she really wanted to hurt Enel.

"Ow" Enel said.

Billa just laughed, she didn't care for Enel's pain.

Pulling Enel's ears quickly became popular. This caused Enel's ears to grow even longer. It also resulted in constantly red and painful ears for Enel. Enel was miserable. He grew desperate. He almost lost his mind. Basically his life sucked. Then one day a tiny little hint of sun, came into Enel's life in form of a girl. A girl called Lonnie. This is, how Lonnie and Enel meat.

In fifth grade a new girl entered Enel's class. Her name was Lonnie. Her first reaction, when seeing Enel, was quite natural. She started laughing.

"I'm so sorry, it's just" Lonnie said while laughing.

"It's alright, everyone does it" Enel said.

"That doesn't make it right" Lonnie said.

"You don't think so?" Enel asked,

"Of course not" Lonnie said and smiled.

From that day Enel and Lonnie was together always. At first it was alright, the other children talked to Lonnie, but things changed. Suddenly no one talked to Lonnie. They cut her of. She was invisible. After a week of invisibility Lonnie got a choice. This is the choice, she got.

"Listen Lonnie, you're a good girl, I've no problem with you, but you've involved yourself with the wrong person, here's the deal, stop seeing Enel, and we'll talk to you again" Billa said.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked.

"I mean, what I say" Billa said.

"So I can either leave Enel and be a part of the society, or be with Enel and be excluded form society?" Lonnie asked.

"Exactly, you're not as dumb, as you look" Billa said.

"So what do you chose?" Billa asked.

"It's not even a choice, I chose Enel" Lonnie said.

Lonnie and Enel were friends, they were always together, because no one else would talk to them. In a month or so the teasing stopped, but then it started again, now more powerful. It hit Lonnie too. Now it wasn't only Enel, who got an elbow in the stomach, Lonnie got one too. One day she couldn't handle it any more. This is, what she told Enel.

"I can't do this Enel" Lonnie said.

"What do you mean, we're already halfway trough" Enel said referring to the homework.

"Not the homework, everything" Lonnie said.

"Everything" Enel said.

"Everything Enel, I can't handle it, I haven't been so miserable my entire life, I can't handle being pushed or called ugly things, and most of all I can't handle being isolated, I can't handle having only one person to talk to" Lonnie said with tearful eyes.

"So you're just going to give up" Enel yelled.

"You're going to prove, that they're right, that no one can stand the sight of me for longer time" Enel yelled.

"I'm so sorry Enel, if just there was another way" Lonnie said.

"I can't believe, you don't think of me as more, you've no problems ending our friendship" Enel yelled.

"Do I look like, I've no problems" Lonnie yelled.

"You sound like, you're the one getting hurt" Enel yelled back.

"I should never have involved myself with you, you aren't worthy of being called dirt" Lonnie yelled.

Lonnie and Enel never talked to each other again. Life was pretty hard for poor Enel. He would've considered suicide, if it wasn't for the fact, that his country hated people, who killed themselves, more than anything. People, who killed themselves, dead bodies would be spat on and all kind of other nasty things. Enel wouldn't want that to happen to him. In Enel's last year of school, he ate a devil fruit. This is, why he ate it.

"That fruit smells so nasty" a boy said.

"Where do you have it from?" a girl said.

"My father found it, he tried to sell it in his store, but he couldn't, therefore he gave it to me as lunch" the boy, who hold the weird fruit, said.

"Let's force Enel to eat it" Billa said.

"Good idea" the other teenagers said.

The small group grew bigger, as people sensed something was going to happen. The crowd gathered around Enel.

"Here Enel, we've a present for you" Billa said and smiled sweet. Billa passed the weird fruit to Enel.

"What's this?" Enel asked.

"It's your present, now eat it or else" Billa threatened Enel.

Enel quickly ate the fruit not even daring to throw up.

"Good job big ears" Billa said and pulled Enel's ears.

"Ow" Billa said and looked at her burnt fingers.

Everybody stared at Enel.

"Di- did you just make lighting?" a brave girl asked.

"Yes" Enel said.

The weird fruit Enel had eaten, was the lighting devil fruit. He quickly grew used to have that kind of power. He decided to punish everyone, who had ever been mean to him. Enel then realized, he hold a grudge against everyone on Bilka, since no one had done anything to stop the teasing. He decided to lower Bilka to the blue sea. After doing that he travelled to another sky island. Here he meat people, who had heard of him, and thought of him as a god. Enel liked the thought and decided to travel to Fairy Vearth with the help of his new disciples.

A/N Wow, I feel kind of bad for Enel now. Well I don't know, if this is, why Enel became evil. I just watched the Skypiea arc, and then I thought of the fact, that Enel's ears were long, because someone pulled them. Then I just had to write this story. By the way the books called children of the lamp are very nice. It would be fun, if someone misspelled it, so it would be children of the lamb.


End file.
